Sweet Bones Sweet Home
by FilhoteDeHades
Summary: Ana Clara, uma garota diferente de todas, ao explodir o laboratório de ciências muda de vida.
1. Explodo o Laboratorio

Lá estava eu olhando o laboratorio em ruinas, mas eu não estava com remorso, e eu ria feito louca, Henrrie meu melhor amigo ria também.  
>Henrrie o garoto quieto que se tornou o capeta apos me conheçer. Era manco, usava um gorro preto nos cabelos cacheados negros, jeans folgados e tenis.<br>-Você se ferrou Ana- ele ria.  
>-É eu sei...<br>Minha setima escola em sete anos, mas apartir daquele dia minha vida mudou.  
>Eu usava minha camiseta de caveira preferida, meus shorts surrados e minha ankle boot preferida, mais um dia comum na Heaven Highschool, mas no laboratorio de ciencias eu vi a srta. Hell se transformar em uma mulher cobra e me fazer detonar o laboratorio.<br>Sou Ana Clara, tenho 14 anos e sim sou uma semideusa.  
>-vamos temos que sair daqui-henrrie dizia me puxando para um beco<br>Ele parou, vasculhou a mochila e puxou uma moeda e a jogou no chão e disse coisas em outra lingua e um carro surguiu na minha frente.  
>-Eu estou maluca so pode.<br>E ele me empurrou para o taxi e eu fiquei inconsiente.


	2. Conheço o Lugar

Acordei estavamos em uma colina com um frondoso pinheiro.  
>-Bem vinda a sua nova casa ana.<br>-Ok, isso é brincadeira.  
>-Você é uma meio sangue garota-ele zombava.<br>-Tipo sou metade deusa e metade humana?  
>-Aham, e como sabe tanto sobre isso?<br>-Instinto.  
>-Vamos ,tem que conhecer o lugar.<br>E corremos descendo a colina e fiquei boquiaberta com tudo.  
>-Então sou filha de quem?<br>-Não sabemos, mas será reclamada hoje.  
>E eu cai de cara no chão.<br>Acordei com Henrrie me sacudindo, eu estava deitada numa cama confortavel, e eu pule ao olhar as pernas do meu amigo.  
>-Henrrie voce tem uma bunda de bode<br>-Sou um satiro ana, era um disfarce.  
>-Muita informação.<br>E eu sai em direção grande patio, Henrrie me xingou porque eu o derrubei.  
>-Quem são eles-perguntei apontando para um casal.<br>-Percy e Annabeth, o casal mais diferente do acampamento, brigam e voltam  
>-ham...<br>E eles sumiram.  
>Passei o dia a toa, ganhei uma lança do arsenal,mas ainda era pesada para mim, como todas as outras armas.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Não jantei, mas segui todos para a fogueira, chegando lá eu fiquei vermelha de vergonha. O porque? Uma caveirinha brilhava sobre minha cabeça e os outros murmurravam.  
>-Ora que boa hora para ser reclamada-disse Henrrie<br>-E você garota, qual seu nome?-alguem gritou  
>-Ana Clara Rodrigues.-nem mesmo Henrrie sabia meu sobrenome eu o odiava.<br>-Ana Clara, filha de Hades- uma menina do chalé de afrodite disse.  
>Mais murmurrios. Um garoto do chalé de hermes se levantou, Travis acho, Henrrie me contou sobre cada campista...<br>-Para descontrair apos esse momento de tensão-disse ele num falso tom serio- alguem topa um desafio musical.?  
>Varios gritaram sim, eu havia participado de um e havia ganhado,quem sabe?<br>-Eu me habilito.  
>-A novata quer participar, tomara que tenha nervos fortes.-disse travis- eu serei o primeiro.<br>Devo admitir ele era bom, até que me estourou me chamando de bafo de esqueleto junior.  
>E eu logico contraataquei lembro de algumas coisas,disseram que podia ser sem rimas ficou assim:<br>Ora ora esse ladrão de segunda me chama de bafo de caveira?  
>Vagabundo por favor sou superior a micharrias desse tipo<br>Te faria de capacho de todo jeito  
>Fiquei sabendo que gosta de um certo cereal especifico<br>Mas tem vergonha de se declarar que mico.  
>E sim vá roubar chalé pois aqui quem vai ganhar sou eu<br>Terminei, e eu admito ficou uma porcaria, mais ele ficou branco de medo paralisado, detido.  
>A noite continuou com pequenos duelos eu versus alguem mas eeu geralmente ganhava com rimas toscas admito.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Acordei no chalé 13, com um garoto me olhando o que me assustou.  
>-Oi- eu finalmente disse.<br>-Oi, a proposito sou Nico di Angelo  
>-Ouvi falar de você, tu é tipo meu meio irmão?<br>Ele fez que sim, ele era totalmente diferente de mim parecia depressivo.  
>-E você é?-ele perguntou.<br>-Ana Clara Rodrigues.  
>Ele começou a contar a sua historia do nada e uma palavra me chamou a atenção VIAGEM NAS SOMBRAS.<br>-Você tem que me ensinar isso nico.  
>-Claro que ensino<br>-Agora levante-se vamos comer. E porque você sorri tanto?  
>-Não tenho motivos para chorar nesse momento.<br>Ele tentou engolir aquilo tudo, mas ao chegarmos as mesas ouvi berrou.  
>- E eles brigaram de novo...-suspirou nico.<br>-Quem?  
>-Percy e Annabeth<br>O casal que eu havia visto ontem...  
>-Clarisse sempre os junta denovo,mas pelo que vejo vai ser dificil<br>-Será que eu poderia ajudar? Para planos malignos sou otima e a maioria não falha.  
>Ele quase cuspiu o cereal fora.<br>-Depois fale com Clarisse e podera ajudar.


End file.
